


Within the Titan's Forest

by saylynd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble, Fairy Eren Yeager, Fanart, First Meetings, M/M, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saylynd/pseuds/saylynd
Summary: Stepping out of the forest, he squinted at the bright sunny sky over what seems to be meadow. A meadow full of color and life, unlike the rest of the forest. Standing in the middle was a beautiful gigantic tree with vibrant leaves.But what caught his eye was the bright pair of iridescent green wings on the back of a man dressed in earthy greens and browns.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: 18+ Ereri Discord Server Winter Exchange 2020





	Within the Titan's Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elliewritesthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliewritesthings/gifts).



> This is my secret santa gift for Ellie for the Ereri discord server. Happy holidays and a happy new year, Ellie! I hope you'll have a great 2021! The main gift is the art, and I added a drabble in. I hope you like it!
> 
> I want to thank the mods: Finn, Andy, Krissie and Kris not just for hosting this awesome event but also for having mercy on me when I asked for an extension. I love you, guys! And I also want to thank one of my best friends, Dayn for being my beta and correcting all of my stupid mistakes because I haven't been reading as much recently and idk how to English anymore.

* * *

Light feet dashed across the stone pavement. A yell of “Catch him!” was heard from the group of guards chasing him down the town streets. Levi had been commissioned to steal a parcel of documents that their employer had.

He weaved through the crowd and wagons easily before swiftly entering a small alleyway. One of the guards was faster than the rest and had caught up to him. The guard pounced on him but Levi, quick on his feet, dodged the man easily, striking the back of his neck and knocking him unconscious.

He continued his escape, wasting no time to pause as he rushed towards his exit, the broken part of the town wall. As he neared the wall, he heard their voices. Knights.

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath. He hadn’t expected the knights to have one of their surprise patrols today. He needed to use another exit.

Turning the other way, he headed for his last resort, the back gate that led straight into the Titan’s Forest. The forest was surrounded in stories— legends of a man-eating giant that reside inside the heart of it. It is said that anyone who had entered the forest never came back. No one dared to go inside that forest. Not even the bravest of men dared. But Levi, well, he didn’t believe in any such legends and myths.

Continuing on with his plan B, he quickly scaled the locked gate and ran inside the forest before the guards could find him. He need only to wait for them to clear out then he can finally leave the forest and head towards his current employer to finish his commission.

The forest was dark, silent and lifeless, just like the stories said. Yet this didn’t shake him. But something about the forest… something about it clouded his vision. At the corner of his eye, he saw a flicker of light from somewhere deep into the forest. He walked deeper into the forest, enticed by that light. It’s as if the wind has whispered into his ears, _follow the light_.

Surprisingly, it didn’t take long for him to see the source of that light. Stepping out of the forest, he squinted at the bright sunny sky over what seems to be meadow. A meadow full of color and life, unlike the rest of the forest. Standing in the middle was a beautiful gigantic tree with vibrant leaves.

But what caught his eye was the bright pair of iridescent green wings on the back of a man dressed in earthy greens and browns, standing by the tree. Eyes closed, right hand soothingly petting the tree’s bark as the wind softly blew his shoulder length brown hair, he looked bittersweet. Nostalgic.

Levi felt as if he were intruding what seems to be a personal moment but he couldn’t look away. Everything about the man— or was it fae?— was intriguing. He couldn’t help but take a closer look. One step. Then another. _Scrunch_.

The fae’s head snapped towards the sound, golden eyes wide with shock. Both of them stood there, frozen for a second. Just enough for Levi to get a good look at the fae’s face before his eyes narrowed and darkened, losing its golden shine and turning into a dark and menacing green.

“What are you doing here?”


End file.
